


Thirst

by pandanyan



Series: Blood Addiction [2]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: Vampire!Junno recalls his first meeting with Ueda Tatsuya and how the Feeder Addict had become his Source.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my first fic in this jundaverse 'Taste the Blood'. It's not necessary that you read that first since this is pretty much a...pre-quel...ish kind of thing? Idk anymore lol   
> And this' s really long winded because I wanted the flashback to be in one cut. Sorry about that ^^;;   
> Also sorry for all the koyashige fanservice xD I really can't get enough of them.

Muttering curses under his breath, Junno frantically looked around the apartment. He finally confirmed that Ueda was nowhere in the complex after turning a corner to the kitchen and found it to be empty. He sighed and rubbed his face, his body still ached from the long sleep he had and once night had fallen he’d awakened to find his Source missing. They fought the previous night when once again Ueda had asked to be fed from. Junno knew by the look in his eyes that his craving wasn’t too strong, nothing he couldn’t handle so he brushed him off. It wasn’t that the vampire didn’t want to feed from his Source but he had done so already for the past three days and he knew he couldn’t afford to drink from Ueda again or else the man would be ill for weeks. 

Instead he had opted for a blood bag and Ueda was furious. Groaning again Junno assumed that the man’s craving must have gotten stronger and he could only think of one place he’d be at during this hour. He regretfully put on his coat and left their home.

 

*********

Tucked in a discrete corner of a row of small-time shop-lots and family-owned restaurants was a quaint little ramen shop. It was a ramen shop to the common folk who frequented the area during the day but by night a different crowd gathered round the secret side entrance of the establishment.

“Two bottles of O positive, sorry for the wait.” Koyama smiled at the two vampires who decided to take a booth seat. He caught their glances towards the hunched over figure that sat at the bar and sighed, “I’m afraid that one’s unavailable. He’s already claimed.” He covered a snort behind his hand at the disappointed expressions on their faces and made his way back to the bar.

“Ok now what’s the problem here.” He leaned over the counter and took a firm grip on the other man’s face so that he could examine him closer. “Oh, Ueda-kun you’re craving again.” He spoke in a hushed voice once he saw the darkness in Ueda’s eyes. The bartender looked worriedly at the other two customers and looked back at the Source in front of him, “Why did you come here? You know it’s not safe. Where’s Jun…”

“Please…” Ueda’s voice was trembling, “We fought, he didn’t want to drink from me and I’ve been craving the whole day…it _hurts_.” He shook with need and the other man gave an understanding look as he nodded to himself. Without another word he walked over to his customers and shoo-ed them away.

He sat on the bar stool next to Ueda and wordlessly took the other man’s wrist and bit into it with his short fangs. Ueda yelped at the pressure and panted as Koyama began to suck his blood. Ueda felt his high slowly creeping up on him, it wasn’t as strong as when he was with Junno but he needed some sort of relief from his addiction. All too soon Koyama released his wrist and spat the blood out in his own hand, unable to ingest B-type blood. He hastily wiped the blood on his apron and caught the Source as he fell backwards in his high. “Shh…I got you.” He whispered soothingly and carried the smaller man to the back room. He laid Ueda on the cot as his breathing slowly calmed down and he tilted his head back barring his neck and whimpered for more.

Instead Koyama tenderly stroked his damp hair away from his face, “Sorry, you know only Junno can do that. Just rest, ok?” Once he saw Ueda’s eyes close and his breathing evened out he turned to leave the room and let the man rest.

Just as he returned to the bar, someone swiftly walked past the door and was eyeing every corner of the room. “Ah Junno-kun! Nice timing.” Koyama greeted the vampire with a sly grin and Junno noted the blood that stained the front of the bartender’s apron, he knew that smell anywhere, “So he’s here.” Junno gave a sigh of relief before sitting at the bar.

“He’s resting at the back, can I get you anything?”

“The usual.” Junno sighed and massaged his forehead as the bartender left him to prepare his drink. He knew Ueda would come here but he was just worried something or someone else would get to him before he could reach. Koyama was probably the only person Junno could trust to handle Ueda when he couldn’t. He was the one to introduce them if he were to be honest with himself.

************

Two years ago, Junno was just a wandering vampire with no Source. Ever since there had been incidents of rogue vampires who attacked humans most of the lower ranked vampires went into hiding leaving only the elite such as himself to roam around. He often frequented Koyama’s blood bar at night whenever he needed to drink, he would usually come around past midnight but on that day he decided to pay his old friend a visit a little earlier than usual.

The place was packed, he spotted a few vampires that he knew and a few secretive low ranked ones among the crowd. Koyama saw him as he served a group of elites and signalled him to take a seat at the bar.

Junno sat and observed his surroundings, he caught glimpse of Shige sitting at the far end of the bar. Koyama was actually Shige’s Source and wasn’t a vampire. They had been together probably since the dawn of time if anyone asked Junno, he had known the two of them for so long. Shige was a stronger vampire than Junno though, his bloodline was more pure. Which was why when he had made Koyama his Source, his blood was also strong enough to give him some abilities. To Junno’s knowledge the bartender could drink blood but unless it was of his own blood type he couldn’t ingest it, he could also persuade humans into following his commands. Shige told him once that the only time Koyama has ever used his powers is to getting customers of his ramen shop to order seconds.

“One bottle of AB positive~” Koyama sing-songed as he placed the drink in front of Junno. “Good thing that you came by, I wanted to show you something.”

Junno hummed and took a sip of his drink. Koyama leaned in closer and whispered, “There’s been a human lurking around here at night. Apparently he’s been offering himself to vampires.”

Junno raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that bad for your business?”

“Well yeah! Says the guy who still hasn’t paid his tab!” He huffed and Junno laughed out loud, “Well neither has Shige!” He pointed at the vampire that moved to sit next to him and was rolling his eyes.

“I don’t think I need to pay seeing as I’m getting it straight from the tap.” Shige eyed Koyama who couldn’t help but blush at the comment.

Junno chuckled at that reaction and took another sip of his drink, “Anyway if that human’s bothering you so much why don’t you just persuade him to go away?”

The bartender bit his lip, “It’s not that…it’s just…look! There he is!” He pointed to the man who had just entered the bar, uneasy eyes looking around the room anxiously. Junno could see that the man was well-built, he eyed the firm muscles of the man’s arms and the thick veins. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a black vest over it and tight fitted ripped jeans. He had chiselled masculine features yet there was some indescribable beauty behind this man that made that made Junno’s breath catch in his throat. He watched as this man ran his hands nervously through his messy blond locks and approached the nearest table to himself.

“No one’s going to take him with all the commotion over the attacks lately.” Koyama whispered as they watched the human being rejected.

Junno furrowed his brow, “I don’t get it…” He watched the man’s almost desperate search for someone to feed from him. It was almost painful to watch as the human became more and more frantic. He could also see the agitation in the surrounding vampires who were obviously trying to hold themselves back from devouring the human.

Finally, a gruff-looking vampire gave in and roughly took the human by the wrist and was about to drag him out of the bar. Before Junno could even process his actions he was out of his seat and marching his way to the two. He was finally up close with the human and he nearly gasped. There was something…something off with this human. That desperation was too raw, he smelled so strong of type B blood that Junno was salivating. The human looked back into Junno’s eyes pleadingly and his movements faltered slightly.

“You got a problem?” The human muttered at him, narrowing his eyes aggressively at Junno before walking out of the bar with the other vampire that had grabbed him earlier.

Junno was frozen on the spot. No one had ever looked at him like that nor made him feel like that. It was overwhelming and left Junno trembling slightly.

“Okay people, early closing time today!” Koyama’s voice sounded from the bar breaking Junno’s daze. He watched as some of the occupants began to make their leave while others loitered around.

“You heard him! Get out!” This time it was Shige’s voice which instantly made the rest of the lingering customers leave.

Once the place was cleared, Junno dragged his feet back to the bar. “What…” His voice was dry, “What just happened?”

Koyama looked at the vampire sympathetically as Junno took his seat. He seemed to be looking at Shige for approval and when the other vampire gave a short nod, the bartender offered his wrist to Junno, “You probably need fresh blood after what just happened.”

He didn’t notice it earlier but now that Koyama had mentioned it Junno felt extremely thirsty. Without a second thought he grabbed the bartender’s wrist and sunk his fangs deep into those veins. Koyama moaned out loud at the contact, nearly falling over at the rate Junno was sucking. Junno always thought the other man was being dramatic whenever he was being fed from but he wondered if that was really from the sensation or just for Shige’s benefit. He could feel the other vampire’s presence looming near him and he quickly pulled away. Licking his lips from any remaining blood, O-type was always a little too sweet for his taste. “Sorry…” He muttered at Shige while the other vampire nipped his own wrist and dripped the blood over the puncture wound on Koyama’s wrist to close it up.

“It’s ok. You needed it.” Shige replied and watched Koyama cautiously as the other man caught his breath and sat down on his stool behind the bar. “You okay?”

The bartender wordlessly nodded but leaned back on his chair in a daze. Junno looked confused between both Koyama and Shige, there was still something he didn’t quite know of. 

“That human back there…” Shige began, “No doubt that’s a Feeder Addict.”

“A what?”

Shige shifted uncomfortably, “They’re humans who…well they just need to be fed from. They’re addicted to getting blood taken away from them. It gives them a sort of high…” He trailed off and coughed awkwardly.

Junno nodded in understanding, “You mean like…sexually?”

Shige averted his gaze, “Yeah. It’s dangerous though; their cravings can get extreme even to the point of driving them mad and the scent of their blood when they’re craving is really strong. They don’t live long either. It’s either they get killed by a vampire by accident or the craving becomes too much for them that they take their own lives.”

Junno’s eyes widened in panic, “So that guy just now…” 

“I wouldn’t worry so much for now…” Koyama finally spoke up, “His craving wasn’t too bad, at most that vampire probably would’ve drank as much as you did from me. Anyone decent enough to come by here should know better than to attack a human.”

That still didn’t explain the feeling Junno got when he locked gazes with that man. It was as if he could see into his soul.

“I don’t know what will happen if he keeps on coming here though…he’s unclaimed so who knows what kind of trouble he’ll get into.”

Junno nodded to himself, he needed to see that guy again. Needed to find out just what was it that made him so drawn to him. He turned to face Koyama again, “So tell me…is that why you won’t persuade him away?”

The bartender nodded, “I…I can’t…I know his pain. I’ve been there.”

Realisation dawned on to Junno as his eyes grew wide, that explained a lot, “You’re an addict too?”

Koyama nodded slowly, “I’ve had cravings far more worse than that though…so I know how much it hurts. If it weren’t for Shige…I would’ve…”

“Kei, that’s enough.” Shige reprimanded mildly, now by Koyama’s side.

Junno observed the couple in front of him. It made sense now, he knew for a fact that Shige fed from Koyama way too often and that back when the bar had just opened he only served O positive blood, probably fresh. He also knew that Shige was awfully protective over Koyama and now he finally knew the reason.

“Junno…if you can...get to know that guy.” Koyama said softly, “You can save him.”

The vampire nodded and after a while he left the bar, promising to return the next night to hopefully catch the Feeder Addict again. As it was, the next time Junno entered Koyama’s bar he saw that messy blond head of hair from a distance, this time sitting at the bar.

There weren’t many customers that night, Junno nodded in the direction of Kamenashi and Nakamaru, another two of his close friends who were seated quietly in a corner. He sauntered his way to the bar and chuckled at the sight before him.

The human was hungrily devouring a steaming bowl of ramen. “I thought this place only sold ramen during the day?” He quipped and Koyama laughed, “Junno, this is Ueda Tatsuya. He came in asking for ramen and I couldn’t turn him down.”

Ueda regarded the vampire that sat next to him and nodded mouth still full of noodles. Junno noticed his eyes weren’t as dark as yesterday and while he could still smell his blood but it wasn’t as rich and lacked the edge of desperation. “You’re not craving today?”

The human gave him a perplexed side glance and slurped up the remaining of his ramen, “Is that what it’s called?” He chuckled lowly and Junno trembled, he didn’t expect the human to have such a low yet melodious voice. He always thought that vampires were the ones who would seduce humans but this was the other way round. “I wouldn’t mind being drank from right now though…” Ueda trailed off and looked at Junno from head to toe.

Junno gulped, his mouth was dry but he knew very well that Koyama would kill him if he didn’t order a drink or something. “Koyama! The usual please!” He called unsteadily and looked at Ueda, “I’ll pay for his food too.” They both laughed at the sound of glee coming from behind the bar as Koyama went to get Junno’s drink.

“Do you come here every day?” Junno finally asked the human next to him and Ueda shrugged, “Whenever I feel like it. I thought it’ll be safer to find someone here than just parade myself down the street late at night hoping to get attacked.” The vampire nodded, at least he was being cautious enough.

“And…” He took a sip of his drink that was set in front of him, AB positive as usual, “Do you always leave with someone?”

Ueda tilted his head slightly and regarded Junno for a while, “You ask too many questions…is this your first time meeting a human?”

“Of course not! Koyama’s a human!” Ueda blinked and looked back at the bartender who was now uncomfortably looking away. “Huh really? But he bit me.”

“WHAT!?” Junno spluttered and looked at the bartender, “Does Shige know?!”

“Of course! He told me to do it. He was craving and there wasn’t anyone around so I did it.” Ueda hummed, looking bored, “So that’s why you didn’t really drink, you just spat it out. Boring.” He sighed and held up his ramen bowl, “Seconds, please!”

Junno spent the night talking to Ueda, he seemed to enjoy the human’s company despite him constantly enticing Junno to drink him. He had no idea he had so much self-restraint. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to drink from Ueda, he was curious. Putting Koyama aside, Junno didn’t really drink from humans that much, it was rare to find a consenting human at least. Also the fact that Shige mentioned that a Feeder Addict’s high was…sexual…Junno shuddered and made a mental note not to drink from Koyama next time or else he’d probably get vanquished by Shige, not a smart move considering he was the only vampire that could kill him.

Every other visit Junno made to the bar ended up with him having long conversations with Ueda and not really going any further than that afterwards. He had learned that Ueda was a boxer who retired early due to his addiction, not enough blood pumping through his veins lowered his performance. He also learned that Ueda discovered his addiction after narrowly missing an attack by a rogue vampire which concerned him greatly. One night it was getting late and the human decided to leave, Junno watched him cautiously and briefly considered escorting him home for the night, he offered but Ueda just snorted and pushed him back in his seat, “I’m not a girl you know, I can handle myself.” And with that he left.

Koyama looked uneasy watching the human go and Junno knew it was bad news, “What’s up?” The bartender shook his head, “I can feel it. His craving’s coming soon. Junno tomorrow…just keep an eye on him for me, ok?” Junno nodded and braced himself for what tomorrow night would bring, it would be the first time he’d come in contact with Ueda whilst he was craving and Junno had made up his mind, he’d try taste him.

The next night came and before Junno knew it his hand was roughly tugged from behind. Junno gasped as he caught a full whiff of Ueda’s blood coursing through his veins. “Junno…” He spoke, voice deeper than it was before and full of want, “Please…now…” Junno yelped as Ueda pressed his whole body against his and the vampire couldn’t help but salivate as Ueda drove his shoulder into Junno’s chest, burying his face in Ueda’s nape.

Junno pulled Ueda by the collar and made his decision. Glancing across the bar he discretely pulled the human along with him past the staring eyes of the vampires around them. Koyama was busy attending to some customers but Junno knew the man wouldn’t mind if he used the back room.

He roughly shoved Ueda on to the cot and immediately covered the human’s body with his own. He pressed his nose against Ueda’s nape and took a deep breath, inhaling the tempting scent of the blood that he could practically feel pulsing through the human’s veins. Ueda threw his head back and moaned out loud. His fists were clenched around the back of Junno’s shirt so hard until his knuckles turned white. He wrapped his legs around Junno’s waist and practically grinded himself upwards as Junno lightly traced the vein of his neck teasingly. 

“Nnh…no…Junno…please…now…” Ueda panted and his voice cracked at an almost desperate sob. Junno could feel the built up pressure in the human both from the sound of the blood rushing through him and from the hardness he could feel pushing up into his groin. He had to use all of his remaining strength to not go berserk on this willing human. Slowly he moved away from Ueda’s neck earning another desperate and longing cry. Junno cooed at him soothingly before taking his hand, he kissed his palm gently before slowly sinking his fangs into Ueda’s wrist causing him to howl in pleasure.

At the first taste Junno thought he was going to fall apart. The flavour was strong and intense and it made him want more.  He sucked out the blood until Ueda was writhing in pleasure. The sight before him nearly made Junno come as he could feel the blood rush southwards. Ueda was panting heavily as his skin shimmered with a layer of sweat and he bared his neck, “Junno…” He whispered weakly, “Drink me.”

All Junno saw was red as he devoured the human before him. Their clothes were strewn about the room and they were growling and moaning against each other as Junno drank Ueda’s life essence. He felt so much more with this man, this intense pleasure he had never in his entire lifetime felt from anyone. Before he knew it he was groaning Ueda’s name as he felt the human fall apart beneath him in a silent scream.

Willing for his breaths to even out, Junno made sure to drop his blood across Ueda’s wounds to close them up before collapsing to the side next to the human.

By the time Junno woke up, he found himself cuddled against Ueda’s back with a large blanket thrown around both of them. He groaned and raised his head, he stroked the blond locks and was relieved to feel the man next to him shift and grumble cutely before settling back to sleep. Junno noticed their surroundings and realised they were still in the back room of the blood bar. He found that there was also an IV tube attached to Ueda’s arm that was connected to a blood bag that hung above the cot.

Blushing as much as a vampire could, Junno got dressed and shamefully made his way back out to the bar.

He found the bar to be empty and squinted around checking for the time, it was already 5 am. He heard noises coming from the kitchen behind the bar and he made his way there to at least apologize to Koyama for using up his room like that.

“Did you have fun?” Koyama raised an eyebrow at him with a judgemental look on his face from where he was sitting at the kitchen counter chopping up cabbages.

Junno chuckled sheepishly, “Sorry…I got carried away. Thanks for taking care of him.”

The other man clicked his tongue, “You vampires, always drinking too much. It’s bad enough that addicts _prefer_ it that way.” Junno notice the slight shudder Koyama made as he spoke and eyed him with concern, “Koyama? Are you craving?”

The other man laughed and shook his head with a reassuring smile, “Soon, but not yet. Shige knows when to take care of me; I’m his Source after all.”

Junno nodded in understanding, a Source…that would explain the close connection the two had. He only knew of a few Vampire-Source pairs and only the elite were able to turn humans to Sources. He wasn’t sure how it was done but he wondered, would Ueda want to be his Source?

The next few encounters Junno had with Ueda were quick and fast, they always met at the blood bar where Ueda’s craving had toned down for the time being and Junno fed from him a few times discretely. He got accustomed to Ueda’s taste and somehow it felt familiar to him. He enjoyed spending more time with the man and noticing his little habits and quips about things around him. He got along with Koyama and Shige very well too and seemed very comfortable at the blood bar.

That was until one night Junno felt a sick twinge in his gut and something told him to turn on the television. He was planning on visiting the blood bar again like he did almost every night for these past few weeks, but his instincts told him to hang back a little. He watched the TV set cautiously as another beer commercial had come to an end and the opening credits for the 8pm news started up. Junno gasped as his quick eyes read the headlines, bright and red in bold font; ‘BREAKING NEWS: 22nd ROGUE VAMPIRE ATTACK’. He watched as the anchor spoke about the event and images taken from a nearby CCTV were flashed on the screen.

Junno grabbed his keys. He recognised that alleyway on the way to the blood bar and he knew that messy mop of blond spikes anywhere. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

He made a mad dash past the blood splattered wall of the alley, recognising the scent immediately. He scanned the area for anyone but he felt a chill down his spine when he found the bar to be dark and empty. Junno calmed his breathing for a while and made his way to the bar, he needed to know if they had seen anything out of the usual or had any idea where Ueda could be. He hesitated upon seeing the ‘closed’ sign at the front door. Either Koyama closed the bar early upon hearing about the attack or he closed it for another reason. Trying the door, he found it unlocked and breathed a sigh of relief as he knowingly walked in past the bar and towards the back room. He completely ignored the piece of paper taped to the door which read ‘Feeding Time. Be Right Back’ with pink swirly hearts drawn on it and the sounds of Koyama’s cries from behind the door.

“Where’s Ueda?” He asked frantically, unfazed by the sight before him. The bartender was lying naked on the cot with Shige on top of him greedily drinking from the puncture wound on his neck. There were two other dripping wounds on his wrist and chest and Junno did everything he could not to let his gaze roam southwards where the vampire was most likely thrusting in and out of his Source. This wasn’t the first time he walked in on the two and as much as he knew he should respect their privacy, he really didn’t know what to do at this point.

Shige looked up at him with a steady gaze while he held up his hand gesturing for Junno to wait as he took a deep slurp at the Koyama’s wound making the other man cry out again. He detached his mouth from Koyama’s neck and licked his lips, “Can’t you read? There were like two signs!” He growled with no actual heat and Junno knew the feeding was more for Koyama’s craving rather than Shige’s. On cue the Source whined and whimpered and tried to urge Shige to continue. 

“Shh…baby, give me a minute.” He coaxed his Source and gently untangled himself from the other man. Koyama cried out again, clinging to Shige, “Nn…Shigeee~~” The bartender was more or less unaware of the third presence in the room. Shige directed another half-hearted glare at Junno while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighed and leaned back down to whisper against Koyama’s ear.

“Kei, Junno’s here. Something happened to Ueda.”

With that Koyama calmed down and slowly opened his eyes, his pupils were blown wide but his gaze was fixed on Shige as if in a trance.

 “I’m going to leave now but I promise we’ll continue when I get back.” He said slowly and then with a small smirk he gently tapped the other man on the forehead. Junno jumped in shock at the piercing wail that Koyama made and looked at Shige in concern as he calmly got off the cot and got dressed. All the while Koyama was writhing and thrashing on the cot, his body convulsing as if he was having a fit.

“Wh..what did you do to him?” Junno yelped, eyes blown wide at Shige’s indifference. The older vampire urged Junno out of the room where he could still hear Koyama’s cries and moans from behind the closed door. 

“I used telepathy on him to give him a continuous false orgasm.” Shige spoke as if he was talking about the weather and Junno gaped, he was pretty envious of their connection. “Anyway, about Ueda. You need to find him soon and for goodness sake claim him already!” He spoke sternly as he went behind the counter to gather a few things.

Junno whimpered, “But I don’t know how…I don’t think I rank high enough to do that!” Shige rolled his eyes and handed the taller man an axe. “Just follow me and do as I say.”

Junno followed Shige as the man collected some scrapings of the dried up blood on the wall and examined it, he faintly sniffed the air reminding Junno of a tracker dog and just as the thought passed his mind the older vampire gave another half-hearted glare over his shoulder. “I can hear you, you know? Anyway he isn’t that far from here. He’s still alive.” They turned a corner and went deeper into a back alley between the blood bar and a few run-down shops. From there, they went through an even narrower network of small alleys which seemed to go on forever. Junno had never been here but he could’ve sworn he just walked into another dimension.

Shige paused and held a hand up nearly making Junno run into his back, the younger vampire stumbled as they both looked around. He felt an icy chill go down his spine when he could hear a faint whimper. Without a second thought he rushed ahead and pushed past Shige and dashed behind a low wall which led to the garbage area of a few restaurants. He shuddered upon seeing a glimpse of the messy blond hair and a fair hand lying limp beneath the piles of rubbish.  “Ueda!”

He dove into the garbage pile and pulled the man’s weak body out, Ueda was panting heavily with a huge weeping gash on his neck and shoulder. The scent of blood in the air nearly made Junno lose control, he was trembling with the urge to just devour the man there and then. Ueda blinked hazily up at the man, “D…don’t drink…enough….” He breathed and Junno winced at the crushed sound coming from the other man’s lungs.

Junno nearly jumped at the cold hand on his shoulder and quickly calmed as Shige knelt beside him. The older vampire growled, “The rogue isn’t anywhere nearby so we’re safe for now but…shit, that looks bad.” He looked at Ueda’s wounds before nodding to himself and biting into his own wrist. “Quick, give me your hand.” He commanded gruffly and Junno hesitantly held out his trembling hand and winced as Shige bit into it as well. He trickled both their bloodied wrists over Ueda’s wounds. Junno held his breath as he watched the skin slowly stitch itself together and Ueda whimpered throughout the healing process. 

Shige sighed, “At least that worked. If the wound had been any deeper he’d be beyond repair.” He turned to Junno and patted the man’s back trickling his own blood over the other man’s wrist to close up the wound, “Take him to your place and claim him.”

Junno shook his head, “B…but I can’t…”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Shige sighed, “You have some of my blood now so you should be able to claim him as your Source. Drink from him from the nape and just before you feel full feed him your blood. Simple.” The older vampire paused and gave Junno a look as a particularly dirty thought passed through the younger vampire’s mind, “No, you won’t be able to do the ‘mindfucking’ thing. Sorry.” Junno laughed uneasily as the both got up and he cradled Ueda in his arms.

Speaking of mindfucking, Shige bolted upright at the thought, “Oops, I better get back to Kei.” He made sure Junno brought Ueda back to the main street before returning to the blood bar.

Junno nodded to himself, this time he’ll make things right. 

 They both stumbled into the darkness of Junno’s apartment when Ueda fully regained consciousness. He struggled as Junno carefully laid the human on the bed, “Shh….Ueda…You’re ok. You’re safe.” At the comforting tone Ueda’s breathing had calmed down and he regarded Junno who was hovering above him.

“I was attacked…” He murmured shakily, his hand came up to grip at Junno’s bicep. “I...I…didn’t know. He was taking too much…it was too much.” Ueda’s voice cracked at those words and without a second thought Junno closed the distance between them in a full-bodied embrace.

Ueda didn’t cry, he just shook. The remnants of the experience still lingered on him and he could feel his addiction rising. He wanted Junno to bite him.

“Ueda…” Junno whispered against the other man’s shoulder, “I want to protect you.” He paused as the man beneath him shuddered, “But to do that, things might change. I want you to be okay with that.” He said slowly. Ueda looked back at him with glazed eyes, “I’ll do anything. Damn it, I just want it to be you!” He groaned and couldn’t help but stare longingly at Junno’s fangs as the vampire was taking deep breaths.

“You won’t be human anymore. You won’t die. And…I’ll keep on feeding from you. I’m basically making you my food.” Junno had to chuckle at the last bit. Ueda sighed and laughed along with the other man as he threw his arms around his neck, “That’d be _heaven_ to me, Junno…and would it kill you to use my first name if I’m going to be your food?”

With a smirk Junno brought his lips to Ueda’s ear, his fangs teasing the outer shell, “Tatsuya…” He breathed and felt the smaller man moan under his touch, “Will you be mine?”

“Always.” 

 

******************

Back in the present, Koyama leaned against the bar with a sly smirk on his face, “I’d give you your usual B-positive…but the look on your face says you want it straight from the tap.”

Junno blinked out of his stupor and watched the bartender giggle at him, “Huh? What?”

“You were all spacey. Thinking about something special?”

Junno laughed, “Yeah…I was remembering how you basically brought me and Uepi together.” He said with a fond smile.

Koyama grinned, “Oh no no, I just gave you a nudge. If you want to talk about technicalities it was Shige who brought you together wasn’t it?”

“And Shige will be very pissed off if you waste your food like that.” Said man appeared from the back area with a sleepy look on his face and curled his arms around the bartender’s waist already mouthing his nape. “Can you please get your Source and go home? I’m hungry and you’re talking to my food.” 

Junno chuckled and nodded obediently as he went to the back room, ignoring Koyama’s whines of being referred to as food (“Source’s have feelings too!”) which were promptly changed into pleased moans as Shige decided to dig in early.

When he opened the door, Ueda was already awake and looking like a kicked puppy upon seeing Junno. “Ready to go home?” Junno said with a knowing smile. The Source frowned and wordlessly pointed to his neck.

Junno sighed, “Fine.” He knew he couldn’t resist that pout for long. Judging from the moans outside he knew Koyama wouldn’t mind if they used the back room again. So without a second thought he dove in and drank.

After all, he could never deny his thirst for his Tatsuya.

 

 


End file.
